A New Team
by AGodofIrony
Summary: It's Titans day, and five teenagers are excited to meet the Titans, if only at a glance. But once Slade shows up, managing to defeat the Titans, these five other teens will have to work together if they have any hope to save the Titans. Crossovers also include: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Life As A Teenage Robot, The Incredibles, and The Spectacular Spider-Man.
1. Gathering

A.N. So, this is an idea I've had in my head for a while. It's not exactly the 'start' of what I have planned, but an idea I highly enjoy, and hope to expand more on.

It's not quite done yet, but I know what else I want to do for this story. Unless I get ideas for expansion, this particular story will be fairly short, probably three to four chapters long, but hopefully longer then my typical chapters in fan fics.

Before we continue further, I would like to point out that this story contains **no original characters** excepting throwaway characters, such as the lady who introduces the guest speaker shortly about two pages in. No one important.

And yes, I do know some things do not make sense to have in the world of Teen Titans, no matter how you look at it. Believe me, I know, and it's not Rule of Cool these things are in there. There is a reason. You might be able to guess at what it is, but a definitive answer will mostly come in another story, if reception to this is good and I feel up to the task.

Now, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Jump City, a thriving metropolis on the West Coast, where people lived, laughed, worked, and loved. It was a fairly nice place to live, if one left out the villain attacks that occurred in it on a semi-regular basis.<p>

Thankfully, for that, Jump City had one of the best team of superheroes a thriving city could wish for.

The Teen Titans.

And today, it was the focus of the Titans that had brought the large crowd. Titans Appreciation Day, and the festivities were in full swing.

Schools from across the country were being selected to send students to participate, to talk about heroes from their own town, whether they be super, or ordinary men and women who risked their lives.

The Teen Titans themselves were standing on a stage, most of them with a smile on their face, but in the case of Raven, a slight scowl that her friends knew, despite the sunlight and hordes of crowds, she was enjoying herself.

And in this crowd, four teenagers seemed particularly eager…

* * *

><p>"Man, oh man! I <em>can't<em> believe I'm gonna meet the Teen Titans!" a black haired young boy by the name of Danny Fenton shouted, clutching a small notebook tightly. Next to him stood a portly man with a balding top and beard.

"I must say Fenton, you can achieve when you apply yourself. That essay you wrote for the school on Danny Phantom was quite stirring," the portly man, Mr. Lancer said with a small smile, proud his student had achieved for once, instead of the usual slacking he had grown accustomed to.

Danny merely grinned. _He was meeting the Teen Titans!_ Of course, he knew it hadn't hurt that Casper High was having a football game this day as well, a fairly important one, so the usually chosen jock would have been unable to come.

He checked his autograph book, along with his camera. His best friend, Tucker Foley, had insisted he get a few pictures of the Titans. Danny didn't need to be reminded.

* * *

><p>A young brown haired man took several pictures with his camera, grinning much like Danny, looking around the crowd.<p>

"I could probably get a better angle from the roof..." he muttered, looking around. He paused, then headed into an alleyway, pulling out a red and blue costume, beginning to change.

* * *

><p>"Aww, man! This is going to be so awesome!" a man with slightly spiky red hair and wearing a sweater vest grinned, rubbing his hands together, "We're gonna meet some bonna fide heroes!"<p>

"A_hem_? What am I, a pile of bolts?" a mechanical being wondered. She, as that's how everyone saw her, had a circular head, two blue 'pigtails' and a slim body, with a blue covering over the chest and her lower area, along with blue 'boots.' She was a robot, and colored blue and white.

"Awww, come on Jenny," Brad, the red head said, "You know you're excited to meet these guys too!"

"Yah, I am," Jenny XJ-9 said with a grin, "I wonder if I'll be able to talk some mechanics with Cyborg, or say hi to Starfire…Or to Robin…"

Jenny smiled slightly, Brad chuckling, "Pull yourself together. We still have to get through the speeches before we even get close to saying hi…In the meantime, have you seen Tuck? Or your mom for that matter?"

"What? No," Jenny answered, "Whatever mom does is her business."

* * *

><p>A young girl with long black hair peered around the crowd with a frown, sighing softly. He had wished the rest of her family had been able to come, but an emergency had barred them from getting here.<p>

She understood it was necessary, but that didn't stop her from being annoyed by it. At the very least, she hoped her family would be here in time to get pictures with her and the Titans.

Still, she was excited nonetheless. Despite being in a family of supers, Violet Parr never really got to meet too many others with abilities.

* * *

><p>"Aww, man…I wish I could be up there too…" a strange being muttered, glancing at the feet of all the passersby, knowing he wouldn't be able to go up in broad daylight. Not with all the cameras around at least, even if the general populace of the area were more or less accepting to the idea of strange creatures.<p>

Master Splinter had told them to keep a low profile in their individual training, and despite that one incident in Kansas with two guys named Winchester thinking he was a demon of some sort, he managed to do so, a feat that had this mutated turtle impressed.

Still…Michelangelo of the Ninja Turtles sighed softly. He remembered his short live career as 'Turtle Titan' and how he had enjoyed being in the spotlight for a little bit.

He glanced to his backpack, holding most of the things he had brought with him or picked up on his solo journey.

Smiling, Michelangelo picked it up and retreated further into the sewers…

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" a petite woman with short cropped hair smiled politely, applauding with the rest of the crowd, as the chief of Jump City Police had finished his speech. The Teen Titans were clapping as well.<p>

"Now…" the woman, the aide of the major, said, smiling at the crowd, "Our next speaker is Jump City's eldest veteran. He has seen a number of combat situations, and has followed the Titan's career extensively. Please, everyone, a warm introduction to our next speaker Mister…"

She paused, then peered at a card in front of her. That hadn't been the name she'd been prepped with when she had been practicing…

"Mr…Wilson!" she then continued with a smile, after only that small hiccup.

An older looking man with a wild white beard and an eye patch over his right eye got up from amongst the chairs on the stage, limping forward, gripping the podium tightly as the mayor's aide scooted back to her own seat.

"Greetings, one and all," Mr. Wilson started, sounding tired, "We are here today to congratulate the Teen Titans, a group of extraordinary heroes who have saved this fair city more times then I can count, despite impossible odds.

"When the Titans first made their debut, I admit, I was skeptical. Did we really need them? I wondered if these teenagers would truly be good enough to uphold all the values of this city. Time and time again, however, they proved themselves capable.

"Each of these Titans has shown that in their own right are heroes in of themselves, fighting to protect Jump City despite risk to life, limb, or even something worse," Mr. Wilson smiled slightly, as if gaining strength from his words, no longer clutching the podium, his one eye glancing about the crowd, then towards the Titans.

"I have followed their career extensively. So much, I might be considered their greatest fan…"

He paused, and reached into his coat slyly, in front of the entire audience. The Teen Titans tensed, but made no move…After all, they had no idea what he was going to do…

"Or perhaps…" Mr. Wilson continued, and his voice stopped sounding tired, raspy, taking on a much slicker, darker tone, one the Teen Titans recognized…

"Their greatest enemy," Slade Wilson finished with a light in his eye, spinning around, pulling out an odd looking device.

It was the same basic shape as a gun, but it's end looked more like a satellite dish, albeit a small one, then the nozzle of a normal gun.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, as Slade laughed, the entire crowd and stage breaking into panic as the Teen Titans charged forward.

He pointed the gun and fired, a purple beam of energy shooting out from it, hitting Cyborg who had pointed his Sonic Cannon.

In a flash of purple light, Cyborg vanished.

With a roar, Beast Boy charged forward, a green rhino, Slade charging the purple beam of energy again.

With a quick change, Beast Boy managed to avoid it, becoming a fly.

Robin brought his bo-staff around in a yell, Slade jumping backwards, grabbing the back of his own head, and with a flourish, threw off his disguise.

Landing on the ground, Slade was back in his black and orange armor.

"Sorry Robin, but I don't have time to play around," Slade sighed, holding the strange device up.

"Azarth Metrion Zin-" Raven began, but was cut off as the purple beam forced her to dodge to the side.

"You will pay for what you did!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing green as she charged at Slade.

Coolly, the villain pointed the device at Starfire, and fired, hitting her at the last second, and like Cyborg, she vanished in a flash of light.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, charging at Slade again, pulling out exploding discs, throwing them at Slade who leapt into the air, landing behind Robin.

Robin spun around, attacking Slade with a roundhouse kick that was blocked by Slade's hand, almost nonchalantly.

"As I said before, no time for chit chat," Slade said, spinning to kick Robin in the chest, then fired the beam of energy again, hitting Robin as he vanished in a flash of light.

A green gorilla that was Beast Boy roared, smashing into the stage where Slade had been, the crowd still in panic. Three of their Titans had appeared to have fallen.

Slade laughed, shooting the beam and taking Beast Boy by surprise, who also vanished in a flash of purple light.

"Looks like it's just you left," Slade smirked, turning to Raven, who was glowing with her dark powers.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, her black energy shooting at Slade, who shot the purple beam at the same time.

The purple beam hit Raven, and she too disappeared in a flash of purple light, though her final spell hit the gun, which sparked dangerously. Slade dropped it, and it exploded in a flash of light.

It didn't matter, his job was done. Now for stage two.

"I've taken care of the Titans," Slade said, speaking into his wrist, then paused, glancing at the crowd, which had more or less dispersed, though regular law enforcement was beginning to gather, but they looked nervous…This guy had just taken down the Titans.

"Good," another voice spoke back, "We shall begin Stage Two."

And Jump City began to quake…

* * *

><p>As Slade appeared and attacked the Teen Titans, Danny Fenton used the crowd to hide, darting through it, though getting knocked backwards a few times, looking for a place to change.<p>

He couldn't dart into an alleyway…Most of them were full with people trying to escape, including the ones that dead ended, creating even more confusion.

"Man, Mr. Lancer is going to give me detention until I graduate for running off like this…" Danny muttered. Finally, he decided to use the confusion more to his advantage.

He headed into a bathroom, as that act was the last on most people's minds, and commandeered a stall.

In a flash of light, Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, flew out of the stall, phasing through the walls, then headed to the stage.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good..." Spider-Man frowned from the roof, lowering his camera as Slade attacked and took down the Titans before he even realized what was happening, "Well then, time for NYC's favorite spider to try and help the Titans!"<p>

Spider-Man webbed his camera to the building, having it take pictures as he swung forward towards the scene.

* * *

><p>"Awww man, Jenny, you gotta do something!" Brad shouted as Slade attacked, looking at his robotic friend.<p>

"I will!" Jenny nodded, "But first I need to get you, Tuck, and mom to safety! I'm sure the Teen Titans can handle this guy!"

Picking up Brad, the robotic girl boosted into the air, scanning the crowd. She shot forward, and shot one arm down into it.

"AHH!" a young voice shouted, waving his hands in fear as he was pulled up.

"Relax Tuck, Jenny's just taking us somewhere safe," Brad said, as his younger brother shouted.

"AHHHH…Oh…" Tuck said, "Alright then."

"Do you know where my mother is?" Jenny wondered as she continued to fly above the crowd, still scanning it.

"She said something about how she thought she saw an old friend," Tuck answered, "We were walking to whoever it was when we got separated by the panic caused by that freaky mask guy."

Jenny nodded, then paused, her scanners picking up that familiar yellow lab coat of her creator/mother. She shot forward, shooting out her arm again, grabbing her mom from the crowd and hoisting her up.

"Oh my! XJ-9, what are you doing?" Mrs. Wakeman demanded, looking up to her daughter.

"Getting you guys somewhere safe so I can help the Titans pick that guy's butt!" Jenny answered.

"Very well then. Get us to the car, and I'll make sure we get out safely," Mrs. Wakeman sighed.

"A car's not going to get through these people!" Tuck shouted.

"…It can turn into a jet, remember?" Brad sighed.

"Oh…right…heh heh…"

* * *

><p>"<em>It's a good thing I wore my costume beneath my normal clothes…"<em> Violet Parr thought to herself, turning invisible as she moved through the crowd, shedding her normal clothes.

She fixed a mask to her face, pausing as she was jostled about by the crowd.

"Oof!' she cried out, focusing to maintain invisibility. Getting to the stage without causing more panic might be more difficult then she first thought…

* * *

><p>"Alright! Now, Turtle Titan can partake in the…festivities…?"<p>

Michelangelo paused, looking at the approaching crowd as he climbed out from the sewers, wearing a red mask and cape combo, a shield that looked like a turtle shell, a two T symbol on his chest as well.

"…Okay, I know a lot of humans are weirded out by me, but come on!" 'Turtle Titan' shouted. He pulled out a grappling hook and rope, throwing it upwards, grabbing hold of a ceiling, then jumping upwards, scrambling up the wall as the panicked crowd passed by beneath him.

He glanced around, now safely on the roof, then peered into the distance, seeing a couple flashes of purple light.

Some super villain attack? Perfect! Turtle Titan could show up to help out!

Using his years of ninja training, Michelangelo jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making his way to the stage…

* * *

><p>Slade chuckled, looking at the police force who had gathered around him, all of them aiming their guns at him. His eye scanned them from side to side, ready to leap and attack as soon as they opened fire.<p>

However, neither happened, as a green beam of energy shot from the sky, forcing Slade to jump backwards.

"Hey, mask guy!" Danny Phantom shouted, flying from the sky, "I don't know what you did to the Titans, but I'll make sure you get it back in triple!"

Slade merely looked amused beneath his mask, as the half ghost flew at him, more ecto energy glowing.

"Can I get a shake with that triple?" a red and blue figure in, shooting balls of hardened web at Slade, the man dodging them with ease.

"…Who are you?" Danny wondered, floating upwards.

"What? You haven't heard of moi?" Spider-Man chuckled, coming to a rest on a street lamp, "Name's Spider-Man! Who are you?"

"Name's Phantom. Danny Phantom," the ghost kid answered, "Well then, if you're a hero too, what you say we team up and take this guy down, and find out what happened to the Titans?"

"I've always wanted a super hero team up," Spider-Man nodded, "You go low, I go high."

"Got it..." Danny said, holding up his hands as blue energy collected in it. He threw it downwards at Slade, who merely stood there, as the blue energy exploded around him.

When it died down, there was a large block of ice, but Slade wasn't there.

"Wow, where'd he go?" Spider-Man frowned, then turned, his Spider Sense going off.

"Look out!"

A beam of pink laser energy shot behind the two teenage male heroes, and something hit the ground, hard.

The cops had already moved to a safer distance, in order to not get caught in a super fight, and to make sure everyone was evacuated safely.

"Hey, what happened to the Teen Titans?" the voice that told them to look out wondered. Floating downwards, Jenny XJ-9 glanced to Spider-Man and Danny, then down to Slade, who was picking himself up, still smiling beneath his mask.

"Don't know. You are?" Danny answered and questioned.

"You can call me Jenny! Spider-Man and Danny Phantom, right? I heard about you guys before," Jenny introduced herself, "Now let's handle this creep!"

Danny nodded, ecto energy glowing around him, "Spider-Man, go left, Jenny, go right! I'll go for a straight attack!"

The two nodded, Spider-Man swinging forward, grabbing a chunk of debris and pulling it hard, swinging it towards Slade from his right.

One of Jenny's arms transformed into a giant mallet, coming around from the left.

Danny shot straight downwards, firing ecto beams at Slade.

As the three came at him, Slade, jumped backwards, the debris and the mallet smashing into Danny.

"Oh no!" Spider-Man and Jenny shouted, afraid of what they might have just done.

"Don't worry…" Danny grinned, floating out from the wreckage, "I can turn intangible…"

"That's a nifty power," Spider-Man said, "Sure beats getting punched in the face."

Slade glanced at the three heroes, then pressed a button on his wrist.

"Initiate. These 'heroes' won't be a problem," he said simply.

From the sky suddenly, a sickly red light appeared, zooming downwards over Jump City like a dome, the area turning red as well, as it sealed Jump City.

"What…what just happened?" Jenny wondered, looking the dome around the entire city.

"You're sealed in…No one can get in or out," Slade answered, then moved into a fighting position. "My...allies, and I have plans for this city.

"Not if we stop you!" Jenny shouted, gaining four extra arms, all of them holding swords.

Slade just shook his head, "Try it."

The masked villain darted forward, only to be thrown back as a field of energy surrounded the heroes.

"Sorry I didn't make myself known earlier…" a younger voice spoke up, simply appearing between these three heroes, "I want to make sure I wouldn't get in anyone's way…"

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Spider-Man grinned, "Man, I go so long with no super hero team ups, and now here I am with three others."

"Enjoy it while it lasts..." Slade frowned, darting forward suddenly, bringing his fist forward at Violet, who shrieked, throwing her hands up to create a shield. Slade's punch impacted the shield, protecting the girl but sending her flying backwards.

"Go!" Danny yelled, flying forward at Slade. Spider-Man swung forward as well, launching a series of close range attacks on Slade, the one eyed man keeping up with the spider enhanced teenager.

Danny joined in as well, the two teenagers attempting to land a blow on Slade, only for the villain to jumped upwards, the two punching each other, both stumbling backwards.

"That really didn't feel intangible..." Spider-Man muttered, shaking his head, only to find himself grabbed and thrown roughly into a building, the teenager not getting back up.

Jenny frowned, shooting forward, slashing wildly at Slade, attempting to take him down, only for the villain to produce a small disc, throwing it at Jenny, sparks flying from the disc, the robot girl crying out, falling from the air and landing in a heap on the ground.

"I...can beat you..." Danny muttered, holding his fist up, green energy glowing in it.

Slade raised an eyebrow, then moved, slamming his fist into Danny's stomach.

There was a flash of light, and Phantom reverted back to Fenton, collapsed on the ground.

"Bring me back," Slade said, speaking into his wrist. There was a momentary pause, and Slade's body vanished in a flash of purple life.

Violet stirred, looking up, seeing a green figure staring down at her, frowning.

"Man...I got here too late," the figure said, "Well, I can still help out somehow..."

Violet then went out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

Water dripped from the ceiling, and Danny awoke with a start, looking around, rubbing his head.

Spider-Man, Jenny, and Violet were by him. He frowned, looking at his hands, realizing he had returned to his human form.

"Oh no, I hope no one saw..." Danny muttered, a flash of light emerging from his body, changing him back to his ghostly form.

"Just me!"

Danny froze, getting up quickly, green energy glowing from his hands again. He paused, seeing a giant...turtle?

"What...who...are you?" Danny wondered, confused. He couldn't be a ghost...his ghost sense wasn't going off.

"The name's Michelangelo!...Umm, I mean Turtle Titan!" Mikey said, then sighed, "But you can call me Mikey, I guess. And don't worry, I got you guys to safety. I know how important a super hero's secret identity is, so I made sure you hide you guys! Sorry I couldn't help out in the fight...I was a little slow getting there..."

"Umm...it's okay..." Danny said, "Umm...my name's Danny...Danny Phantom."

"Did anyone get the number of that semi that hit me?" another voice murmured, Spider-Man sitting up, looking around. "...Why am I in a sewer?"

"Oh, me!" Michelangelo said, waving his arm, "Needed to bring you guys somewhere...You're Spider-Man, aren't you? Man, I always wanted to meet you!"

"Really?" Spider-Man asked, rubbing his head, "You from New York?"

"Yup!" Mikey said, grinning, "But I tend to stay on the down low, with my brothers."

There was a murmur, and soon Violet was up as well, looking around.

A few minutes later, introductions had been made, and the four looked down at Jenny, who still hadn't stirred.

"Anyone know how to fix a robot?" Mikey wondered, looking down at her, "Man, this is Donny's kind of thing."

Spider-Man bent down, removing the disc from Jenny's body, looking it over, "It's an EMP device. Took down her systems...I might be able to do something if we can get some better equipment..."

"Oh, wait a minute!" Mikey said, whacking his head, "I know a guy who can help! I met him in the sewers a few days ago...Come on!"

Spider-Man and Danny Phantom picked up the robot, grunting from the weight, moving her as the five moved through the sewers.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fixit guy!" Mikey called, as the five entered another part of the sewer, several robots staring up at them, "Where arrrrre you? I got someone here that needs some help!"<p>

The five paused, then gasped as a tall, lanky cyborg appeared in front of them, staring down at the teenagers.

"Hello Michelangelo..." the figure said, then moved to Jenny, looking over her, "I can fix it...Bring her into my lab."

Violet looked to Danny and Spider-Man, who shrugged, the two bringing the robot girl into a smaller room, where they laid Jenny down on a table.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Spider-Man wondered, "I mean...this place is kinda...creepy."

"Dudes, trust me," Mikey said, grinning, "This guy's not much of a conversationalist, but he's a good guy!"

Fixit began to work, various devices flying around him, bending down to work on Jenny, repairing her systems.

"Should I improve?" Fixit wondered after a few moments, looking up.

"Errrr, you should probably just fix her up," Danny answered, rubbing the back of his head. Fixit seemed to sigh, then nodded.

After a few minutes, Fixit finished, patching Jenny up, stepping back as Jenny's systems came back online.

"Ooooooh...what happened...where am I?" Jenny wondered, looking around, freezing as she saw Fixit, "Who are you?"

"I am Fixit...I fixed you..." Fixit answered.

"Oh...ummm...thanks..." Jenny muttered, turning her head and seeing the others, "...Why is there a giant turtle here?"

As Mikey sighed, Danny stepped forward and filled her in on what happened.

Once she was caught up, the five found seats, Fixit letting them use his lab for now.

"It looks like we're going to have to save the Titans..." Danny said, "Somehow..."

"So we're going to have to get to that ship?" Spider-Man asked, "I'm gonna need more web."

"We're going to need more then that," Danny said, "It doesn't matter if we get to that ship or not. We need more equipment, something to give us an edge. Slade beat us all last time."

"You got me now!" Mikey said, pointing to himself, "The Turtle Titan!"

"What, do you have some kind of turtle powers?" Spider-Man wondered, "A turtle sense?"

"Errr...no..." Michelangelo said, "But I am a highly trained ninja!" At this, he paused, karate chopping the air.

"A teenage mutant ninja turtle?" Violet spoke up, "That's...weird..."

Mikey sighed, hanging his head low.

"The Titans!" Danny said suddenly, "Their Tower! I bet we can find stuff to help us out there!"

"But how are we going to get in?" Jenny wondered, "I heard they have all kinds of security and counter measures..."

"I can assist..."

They turned, as Fixit glided over to them, producing a Titan's communicator, "The Titan known as Cyborg gave me this. It will allow you access to their Tower."

"See, I told you this guy was cool," Mikey grinned, patting Fixit on the back, who merely continued standing there passively.

* * *

><p>The five stood on the island, Danny holding the communicator, looking up at the giant T shaped building.<p>

"Here goes nothing..." Danny muttered, pressing a button. The door opened, beeping, allowing the five in.

"Look for anything that might help," Danny said, "Then meet back here in an hour..."

* * *

><p>"The Titans are captured...excellent!" a blond man said, grinning at the five captured teenagers, all contained and unconscious in various tubes, "You've done quite well, Mr. Wilson."<p>

"It was nothing," Slade answered, hands behind his back, "Have you gotten what you need?"

"Not yet..." the blond man said, leaning in, looking at Starfire, "A...Tamarian...From Tamara...Capable of ionized energy blasts, flight, super strength, and in some cases ionized energy blasts produced from the optics...I shouldn't know this...But I do! These Tamarians don't exist, but they do!"

The blond laughed, shaking his head, "I'm sure _he's_ figured that out too...None of these things should exist."

He waved his arm, indicating all the Titans, "Robin? Improbable. Cyborg? Possible, actually, but still unlikely. Raven? No such _thing_ as demons and magic! Beast Boy? Transformation of DNA on a whim? Not even I can do that."

Slade was quiet, as his employer walked around the bridge of the ship, "No, no...but this city...Jump City...It's a hub. Somehow. Of what's going on with the world...Yes...yes...Something is wrong...Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!"

The blond man turned back to Slade, "You may have these...Titans, to do with as you will. My instruments are still doing what I need them to do. And of course, your payment has been transferred to your accounts..."

"Excellent..." Slade said, observing the Titans, "And those other 'heroes' down below?"

"As you said, they can't stop us," the blond said, "Especially once I figure this out...but I may need more data after this..."

* * *

><p>A.N. Yes, even the blond man is not an OC. I'm not saying who he is though. Feel free to guess! Especially since I'm not sure if I'll reveal it in the story yet.<p>

Finally, a cast list of the 'new' Titans

Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Spider-Man/Peter Parker (The Spectacular Spider-Man) The cartoon, the one that was on most recently

Jenny XJ-9 (My Life As A Teenage Robot)

Michelangelo a.k.a. Turtle Titan (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Violet Parr (The Incredibles)


	2. Showdown

A.N. I was going to secretly draw a little during my classes today, but instead I ended up secretly writing... Yay?

Anyways, here is Part 2 of _A New Team_.

It has the five infiltrating the mysterious ship, and several showdowns...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>An hour later, and the five regrouped in the Titan's living room, Michelangelo having reheated a left over pizza he found in the fridge, he and Spider-Man enjoying the cheesy goodness as they went over what they got.<p>

"We got some equipment from Robin's room," Mikey said, slurping down a particularly cheesy slice of pizza, "Birdarangs, smoke bombs, stuff like that."

"I found some upgrades and data in Cyborg's room," Jenny answered, "And there's a ship we can use in the garage that should be able to get us to that ship in the sky..."

"Beast Boy didn't have anything," Spider-Man sighed, "But I managed to use some other stuff to give my webs a nice boost and a few additions."

"Neither did Starfire's..." Violet added, "Just this guy."

Violet produced Silkie, who gooed at them.

"...Okay then..." Danny frowned, "I couldn't find anything in Raven's...at least, nothing I'd trust using without research first..."

"No cloak though? I think you'd rock that cloak," Spider-Man commented

"Um, thanks?" Danny said, with a slight chuckle, "I guess...we need to go then. I looked at the news, and it seems people have calmed for now, but no one's been able to get in or out of the barrier. We need to do something before food runs out..."

Mikey paused, as he was back to scarfing down the last of the pizza. "Oh...huh..."

"Alright then Jenny," Danny continued, turning to the robot, "Let's go see this ship..."

* * *

><p>"Now that is a sweet ride," Spider-Man said, looking at the T-Sub.<p>

"It's apparently air, sea, and space capable," Jenny told them, grinning, "But we're each going to need to pilot each of the parts..."

"I want this one!" Mikey said, already climbing into one, "Oh, this is cool..."

"We better get going then..." Violet said, as she climbed into one. After a few moments, all five were in a various pod, staring at the controls.

"So, I slept through my 'Flying a Teen Titans space ship' class," Spider-Man commented, "Anyone have some notes I can leaf through?"

"I'm use to my...ummm...other kinds of tech," Danny said, frowning, looking at the controls. He used his parents stuff all the time!

"Let's let the red button!" Michelangelo declared, hitting a large red button on his console.

His ship activated, revving up.

"I guess that's it then," Violet said, hitting her own button, the rest following suit, as the entire ship floated upwards, a large ramp opening up to allow them out.

"Oh, oh, can I say it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Go ahead," Danny grinned.

"Titans, Go!" Spider-Man yelled, as the T-Sub shot outwards, into the sky, and heading for the strange ship...

* * *

><p>"Oh! It seems those other heroes are coming!" the blond man chuckled, looking at the panels in his bridge, "Mr. Wilson...do you wish to test your new...toys, on them?"<p>

Slade paused, considering.

"...Yes...those heroes will provide a good test run," Slade answered, "I suppose you will allow them in?"

"Oh, of course," the blond man grinned, "But I can't make it too easy..."

He pressed a few buttons, moving around jovially.

"Time for battle...time for the drums of war to sound!"

* * *

><p>"Warning, proximity alert," the T-Sub declared, as the five flew towards the ship, "Advise evasive action."<p>

"How do we do that?" Mikey wondered, as the ship which was producing the shield spun, turrets aiming at them, firing blasts of lasers at the ship.

The ship rocked, as it was hit!

"How do we control this thing?" Spider-Man shouted, trying to figure out how to pilot the ship.

"Let's try this!" Danny yelled, pressing a button.

There was a sudden wrenching noise, and the five different parts split apart, all five now controlling their own ship.

"Everyone, to the ship!" Danny shouted, as each grabbed their controls, shooting upwards towards the ships, lasers blasting at them.

Lasers filled the skies, the ships taking damage. They were intent on getting to that ship.

"Ahhhh!" Mikey yelled, as his ship ejected him, exploding beneath the Turtle Titan.

"Titan!" Jenny shouted, ejecting herself from her ship, blasting forward and flying to grab Michelangelo, taking hold of his hand, then extending her other arm towards the ship, grabbing hold of a turret and twisting, disabling it and pulling to the two to the ship.

Another ship exploded, hit by a laser, Violet holding her hands up, protecting herself with a shield, but gravity soon began to over take her.

"I got her!" Danny yelled, phasing through his ship, his ship now barreling forward and smashing into the one they were attempting to board. The ghost boy shot downwards, grabbing the younger girl and carrying her towards the ship, focusing and turning the two intangible to avoid the lasers.

Spider-Man ejected from his own ship once he got near, shooting out web and sticking to the edge of the other ship, crawling on it's side.

Jenny and Turtle Titan landed on the top of the ship, now see an antenna that was producing the shield that covered the city.

"I got it!" Jenny yelled, her arms changing into laser cannons, letting loose on the antenna. The blasts hit an invisible shield, unable to penetrate.

"Man, I wish that worked..." Mikey sighed, "Guess we'll have to trash it from the inside..."

He looked around, trying to find a hatchway, something to enter through, when more laser turrets appeared from the top, aiming at him and Jenny.

"Uh oh..."

They fired, Jenny producing a shield, blocking several blasts, flying around to avoid them, Michelangelo jumping to avoid them as well, pausing, seeing a hatchway.

"How, where'd that come from?" Mikey wondered, shrugging and deciding not to question his good luck, "Jenny, over here!"

Mikey wrenched the door open, jumping through.

Jenny nodded, opening fire on several turrets, taking down a few then following through the hatchway, which then closed and sealed itself.

* * *

><p>Danny phased through the ship, coming to a stop in a hallway, the place dark and cold.<p>

"Are the others okay?" Violet wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Danny answered, "We need to find out what's happening first..."

Violet nodded, the two heading down the hallway. They came across several doors, Violet pausing, opening one up.

A giant dark hand shot from the door, wrapping around Violet and pulling her in before she could let out a cry. Danny turned, the door slamming shut. He grabbed the handle, tugging, but it would not open.

"...Duh, ghost powers!" Danny said, whacking himself on the head, then attempted to phase through the door.

The door crackled, sending him flying back, through another door that opened itself up, then closed behind him...

* * *

><p>Spider-Man crawled quickly over the edge of the ship, gunking up a turret with his webs, then shooting forward, getting into the space where the turret came from the ship, slinking his way into the interior of the ship.<p>

He came out of a room with several consoles, all showing various bits of data.

"What does this mean?" Spider-Man frowned, then pulled out a spare camera, taking several pictures for now, then heading to the only door, "I better find the others."

He opened the door, then stepped out into darkness...

* * *

><p>Tap...tap...tap...tap...<p>

"No, no, no, no...It's all wrong...Five of them...should be four...four would be better...like the drums...those never ending drums..."

* * *

><p>Michelangelo a.k.a. Turtle Titan found himself sliding down something, landing more or less safely on the ground, looking around.<p>

The room was brightly lit, with several metal rods all around. Some went all the way across the room horizontally, some did not. Some were vertical, and like their horizontal cousins, several went all the way to the top, while others did not.

"Well this is a weird place..." Mikey said, pulling out his grappling look, noticing a door on the far side and above. He spun it, then let it go, the grapple flying towards it's target.

A red and yellow object came from above, slashing the rope, the grapple landing with a thud by the door, the rope falling limply to the ground.

"What the shell?" Michelangelo said, looking upwards as a red and green figure came from above, slamming his steel toed boots downwards, the Turtle Titan hitting the floor with a thud.

Michelangelo spun over quickly, forcing himself up, using his shield to block a high kick, the metal reverberating from the impact.

"...Robin?" Turtle Titan said, as the figure narrowed his masked eyes at the mutated turtle, producing a bo-staff and attacking again, this time with a downwards arc.

The bo-staff hit the shield, Turtle Titan managing to block the attack.

"Owwwww..." Mikey wondered, shaking his arm, "I thought shields were suppose to make things hurt less!"

Robin said nothing, as he continued his attack, slashing with the end of the bo-staff, Turtle Titan moving backwards, until his shell met a pole, stopping his movements.

Robin slashed sideways now, Mikey grabbing the pole behind him and forcing himself upwards, scaling the metal cylinder like the ninja he had been trained to be, taking only a second to undo the shield around his left arm.

"Robin, hey, I'm trying to help!" Michelangelo yelled, as Robin started darting upwards on various horizontal poles, quickly catching up in height to the orange clad turtle.

Robin produced a disc from his utility belt, throwing it at Turtle Titan, who countered by throwing his shield, an explosion ringing out between them, Turtle Titan's shield falling downwards, burnt and damaged, hitting the ground.

"Hey, I liked that shield!" Mikey shouted, then fell downwards, avoiding another exploding disc, which hit the pole, sending shards of metal downwards.

"Woah!" Mikey yelled, grabbing another pole and swinging upwards, spinning around it until he came to a rest on it's top.

"Alright, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I warn you, I'm a trained ninja!" Michelangelo shouted, producing one of his nun chucks, spinning it.

Robin continued to say something, just shifting on his own pole, extending his arm and holding out his hand, beckoning the turtle.

Mikey smirked, then jumped, grabbing another pole, spinning around, moving to the side, attempting to get around Robin and attack him from the side.

Robin moved as well, and the two began circling each other, moving through the forests of poles.

After a moment, Robin stopped, as did Michelangelo.

The Boy Wonder smirked, then pointed upwards with his thumb. Mikey looked up, then gasped, several exploding discs embedded in the area around him. He glanced back to Robin, who continued smirking.

There was a loud explosion, metal raining from all sides, Robin defending himself with his cape.

Once the explosion died down, he turned to leave.

"Gotcha."

Robin froze, looking upwards, Michelangelo holding one of Robin's one grappling hooks, courtesy of Robin's room.

Michelangelo pulled out a disc, another gadget stolen from the Boy Wonder's dwelling, throwing it downwards. It exploded in a blast of Sonic energy, sending Robin flying backwards, hitting a pole hard.

He began to fall, but Michelangelo moved quickly, managing to catch the former sidekick.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, so I better find the others...and take you along..." Michelangelo muttered, pulling out another grappling hook, firing it at the door and heading for it.

* * *

><p>The black hand wrapped around Violet, pulling her through the door, depositing her unto the ground.<p>

The room was dark and featureless, the red clad girl picking herself up carefully, looking around.

Dark energy shot at her again, but missed, Violet turning invisible.

"I can't see you, and you can't see me!" Violet shouted, "So why don't we discuss this?"

There was a pause, and a figure stepped into the light.

Raven stood there, her cloak covering her form, scowling.

"Oh, Raven!" Violet said, with a soft sigh, revealing herself and stepping forward, "Look, my name is Violet, and I'm here to hel-"

She was cut off, as Raven held up her hand, sending a blast of dark energy forward, taking the younger girl by surprise as she was thrown back, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Hey, I'm here to help! I'm a hero too!" Violet yelled from the floor, forcing herself back up, eyes widening as more black energy shot at her.

She threw her hand forward, creating a shield of energy, the darkness moving around it, unable to pierce it.

"I don't know what's happening...but I can't let you beat me!" Violet yelled, "People are depending on me!"

Violet's hands glowed, looking down at them.

"...Huh..." she smirked, then charged forward at Raven.

Raven shifted, ready to counterattack, when Violet vanished.

Raven paused, then turned, getting hit by Violet, her hands covered by her shield energy, giving her punch a bigger wallop then it would on it's own.

Raven tumbled backwards, Violet focusing around, holding her hands forward, throwing her energy at Raven, hitting the girl in the stomach with a small ball created from her barrier.

"Dash would say that's a 'Barrier Ball' I think," Violet smirked, as she vanished again.

Raven got up, wincing from the pain, but like Robin, didn't say anything.

It was quiet, and then a burst of energy shot around Raven, grabbing her in a bubble.

"I'm sorry..." Violet muttered from the outside, Raven raging inside, sending out blasts of darkness, attempting to free herself, her air beginning to dwindle.

Violet gritted her teeth, focusing on maintaining her barrier, Raven's attacks beginning to grow weaker, until she finally collapsed, unable to breath.

Violet sighed, releasing the barrier, then walked over to Raven, lifting the older girl up.

"Come on..." Violet muttered, "Hopefully I can find the others and figure out what's wrong with you..."

A door seemed to appear to her right, and Violet headed for it.

* * *

><p>"Where's the turtle guy?" Jenny wondered, as she came to a rest in darkness.<p>

Her eyes glowed, allowing her to see now. Once she did, the lights shot on, revealing a large hall of mirrors.

"This is weird..." Jenny muttered, her eyes dimming back down to normal, looking around, stepping forward, "Turtle Titan! Where are you?"

There was a blast of white and blue energy, shooting from the sides, bouncing off the mirrors, hitting Jenny dead on, throwing the robot girl back.

"Woah!" Jenny yelled, hitting a mirror and breaking it, "Ugh, great, seven years bad luck, just what I need..."

She paused, looking upwards, eyes widening as Cyborg appeared, jumping upwards and slamming his fist into her face, forcing her into the floor.

Jenny reacted, her fist shifting into a giant version with spikes, throwing a punch and sending Cyborg flying off of her, allowing the girl to pick herself up.

"Wow, Cyborg? Sorry!" Jenny yelled, "Wait...why did you attack me? What are you, some evil copy?"

Cyborg said nothing, as he fired his Sonic Cannon at Jenny, who produced a shield, managing to block it.

"Fine then, I'll just beat the answer out of you!" Jenny yelled, flying forward and sending out a flurry of punches at Cyborg, who managed to dodge them, then threw one of his own, sending Jenny flying.

"Ugh...you really pack a punch..." Jenny muttered, shaking her head, "Remind me to ask my mom for an upgrade next time I see her."

Cyborg remained quiet, his red eye flashing suddenly.

"I...ugh...nan...I..." Cyborg muttered, his face momentarily that of horror, before his eye flashed again, his expression once more neutral.

"Nan? What the heck is a nan?" Jenny said, frowning, "Well, I'm sorry Cyborg, if you're in there, but if I'm going to rescue you and the others, I'm going to have to beat up!"

Jenny produced two large fists like before, slamming them together in an act of intimidation, then shot forward, hitting Cyborg repeatedly, sending the Titan through a shower of mirrors, the part robotic hero hitting the wall hard.

Jenny's right hand shifted, turning into a laser cannon.

Cyborg brought his arm up, his right hand changing into his Sonic Cannon.

The two fired, the beams colliding in the middle, the two trying to overpower the other.

Jenny shifted, gritting her robotic teeth, her laser beginning to overtake Cyborg's.

With a blast of energy, she hit the Titan, Cyborg letting out a single cry, knocked out.'

Jenny sighed, flying over to him, lifting the large Titan upwards.

"We better get going...find the others..." Jenny muttered, then headed to another door...

* * *

><p>"...And there goes my Spider Sense..." Spider-Man muttered, jumping upwards as the lights flashed on, revealing what appeared to be a tropical jungle.<p>

He grabbed unto a tree, just as a green rhino slammed into the wall where Spider-Man had just been.

"Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town!" Spider-Man chuckled, "Ehhh, I should probably focus...Beast Boy, right?"

The green rhino shifted, changing into a gorilla, charging forward at the tree, grabbing the trunk.

"Woah, hey, sorry about the circus thing! It was a quip! I quip! I quip even when I don't mean to!" Spider-Man shouted, leaping from the tree just as Beast Boy tore it from it's roots, throwing it at the red and blue clad hero.

"Oh come on..." Spider-Man shouted, shooting a web and pulling himself to the side, barely avoiding the tree.

He froze, his Spider Sense going off, looking upwards and seeing a green hummingbird.

"Hummingbird? Really Spider Sense?" Spider-Man said, raising an eyebrow.

Then the hummingbird changed into a hippopotamus.

"Oh..."

There was a thundering crash, Spider-Man suddenly pinned by the large creature, struggling.

"Come on...Beast Boy...I'm here...to help you..." Spider-Man muttered, attempting to throw the hippo off of him. No dice...

"Guess it's time to try some new stuff I borrowed from you guys..." Spider-Man muttered, grabbing something and hooking it to his wrists. He jabbed Beast Boy, sending a painful jolt through his system.

The green hippo changed into a cat, leaping off of Spider-Man and dashing forward, Spider-Man getting up, showing small taser-like devices attached to his wrists.

"I call them Spider Bites!" Spider-Man said, "Or does that sound too much like a bad breakfast cereal?"

The house cat changed into a lion, roaring and charging Spider-Man now.

"Man, I bet Beast Boy would be in stitches at my humor..." Spider-Man sighed, then shot web at the lion, grabbing Beast Boy.

Spider-Man jumped upwards, still webbing Beast Boy up, as the changeling began to shift forms rapidly, trying to break free of the web.

"Sorry, not going to be that easy!" Spider-Man chuckled, landing, "Now play nice..."

Beast Boy growled, then shifted again, growing larger, suddenly breaking through the webbing, though bits and pieces still clung to him, the changeling letting out a powerful roar that shook the artificial forest.

Beast Boy had changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"...A T. Rex..." Spider-Man muttered, looking up at Beast Boy, "If I had been told this morning I would be fighting a T. Rex later today, I think I would have stayed in bed."

Beast Boy charged forward, letting out another roar as Spider-Man turned and started running, shooting out web to grab unto trees, pulling them taunt, coming to a stop when he came to the wall.

"This is going to hurt..." Spider-Man muttered, then let himself be taken by physics, shooting forward between Beast Boy's legs, the web wrapping around them.

He fired more webs, slowing his sling shot, pulling it taunt again, coming to a rest at the other end of the room.

Beast Boy roared, his legs stuck as he turned to face Spider-Man, unable to move.

"Remember...don't aim for the teeth..." Spider-Man muttered, then let go again, flying at Beast Boy, putting more height into this shot, shooting at the green T. Rex.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, intending to eat Spider-Man as he flew at him.

"I am a leaf on the wind..." Spider-Man muttered, "Watch how I kick Cretaceous butt."

Spider-Man spun, barely avoiding the snapping jaws and brought his foot downwards, using his momentum and spider strength to make the kick with as much force as he could muster, Beast Boy hitting the ground hard, changing back to his human form, breathing, but not moving.

"I do not envy you when you wake up..." Spider-Man sighed, picking up Beast Boy, "Let's go little guy..."

* * *

><p>Danny tumbled end over end, coming to a stop in a featureless void.<p>

"...Well this is great..." Danny muttered. As if reacting to his voice, the bottom began to glow, energy sparking on the floor beneath him, lighting the area, "Okay...now where am I? What kind of ship is this? It wasn't that big from the outside..."

A green bolt of energy was fired downwards, hitting Danny hard, the ghost boy tumbling downwards, hitting the floor.

"Auuuughhhh!" Danny yelled, forcing himself to fly upwards, breathing deeply. That floor had hurt...

More green bolts of energy fired downwards, Danny turning intangible as he flew upwards, pausing as he found the source of the attacks.

Starfire floated there, her hands glowing with green energy.

"Great, the cute Titan is paying attention to me, but she's trying to kill me..." Danny muttered, his hands now glowing with green, although a different kind of, energy.

Starfire said nothing, flying downwards at Danny, her eyes glowing green, shooting beams of energy out of them.

Danny focused, creating a shield of energy, barely blocking the attack, focusing.

"I don't know what's happening, but I intend to find out!" Danny yelled, then flew at Starfire, his form shifting again, as he flew into the alien, "I've never tried this on someone besides a human...I hope it works..."

Danny entered Starfire's mind, the Tamarian coming to a halt, floating there above the electrically charged floor.

There was a burst of energy, Starfire letting out a yell, forcing Danny from her mind, the ghost boy tumbling out of the girl.

"Ugh...just in there long enough to know it is you in there...but you're being controlled, somehow..." Danny muttered, "So, sorry about this..."

Danny's hands glowed blue now, firing freezing beams of energy at Starfire, who countered with her own green energy blasts.

Starfire then flew forward, taking Danny by surprise and hitting him in the gut with a powerful punch, then fired starbolts at close range, the hero of Amity Park crying out, falling down towards the floor.

"No...can't...lose..." Danny muttered, stopping himself from hitting the floor, but only barely, turning around to face Starfire.

Starfire's boot hit Danny in the stomach, forcing him the last few inches unto the floor, Danny crying out in anguish as his entire body was subject to pain, unable to will himself untangible as Starfire merely stared down at him.

"I...I can't...my friends...the Titans...everyone..." Danny said, closing his eyes, trying to focus.

He took a deep breath, then shouted, his Ghostly Wail emitting from his mouth, sending out a powerful blast of energy, taking Starfire by surprise and throwing her off of him.

Danny floated up now, shaking but still focusing, Starfire hitting a wall as the Ghostly Wail began to affect the floor, destroying the circuits that kept it charged.

Starfire struggled, trying to fight against the Ghostly Wail, but finally succumbed, falling to the now untrapped floor.

A flash of light engulfed Danny, the boy changing back to his human form, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Ugh...that took a lot out of me..." Danny muttered, shaking his head, then hobbled towards Starfire, "Man...Tuck's gonna kill me out of jealously for this situation..."

He smirked slightly, feeling better at the thought of seeing his friends, picking up the alien girl carefully, then limped towards a door that was in the pit...

* * *

><p>"Oh, did your toys lose?" the blond man wondered, pouting a little as he looked at the screens, his face next to Slade's.<p>

"...I would recommend you moving yourself..." Slade muttered. "And while they did lose...you have proved your technology can do what you said it could."

The blond man laughed, stepping backwards and shaking his head, "Oh, you're cheeky! I like that. For a human you're not that bad. And of course it can do what I said it could! I want to see blood, war, destruction! How could I see that if I gave out bad weapons?"

Slade didn't say anything, just watching as the ten teenagers began to look for their next destination.

"Well, I got the information I needed!" the blond man said, clapping his hands together four times, then rubbing them together. "Let's let these heroes think they've won, shall we?"

He pulled out a gold and gray cylindrical object, pointing it at a console. It fired a blast of energy, Slade standing up, watching as a door appeared before them.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Danny shouted, waving his arm, then wincing slightly, as the noticed several figures, all stepping out of various doors into a hallway.<p>

"Looks like everyone made it out okay..." Jenny said, looking at everyone, "Oh, Danny, you look different...what happened?"

"Errr...this is my real form..." Danny muttered, "Don't...don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Spider-Man said, "I know how important a secret identity is..."

The doors behind them all seemed to vanish, rippling into the walls.

"...That's not good..." Violet muttered. Danny focused, managing to shift back into his ghost form, ready to fight.

Another door appeared before them...

"I guess we need to head in there..." Michelangelo shrugged, then headed to the door.

* * *

><p>The blond man grinned as the door opened, watching as the five conscious, and five unconscious teenagers made their way into the control room.<p>

"Very good!" the blond man said, clapping his in a four beat rhythm, stepping into the light.

His hair was blond, but a dirty blond, and his face was that of a smirk, looking at the figures. He wore a simple black suit and tie, and held the white and gold object from earlier in his left hand, "You managed to get on my ship, and rescue the Titans! Commendable, really."

The blond man smiled brightly, "But...I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive..."

"Who are you?" Danny asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Can't you hear them? The incessant beating...the sounds, reverberating in every fiber of my being? The ones crying for war?"

The blond man cackled, shaking his head, "The drums! The drums of war!"

"But who are you?" Danny yelled.

The blond man paused in his laughter, brown eyes staring at them.

"I am one of the last of my kind. I am a terrible being. I am...The Master!"

The blond man held out his arms, laughing, "One of the last of the Time Lords! I fled from my own planet as it burned! But now here I am, in a universe that couldn't exist, should not exist! But I can use it...Ohhhh, can I use it."

The Master smirked, then snapped his fingers, four times.

Slade appeared, dropping from the ceiling. He produced a small handle, a hum of a blade appearing, glowing the same orange as half of his mask.

"Now my associate here will be kind enough to show you to your final resting places...And when you meet any gods that might be there, tell them The Master will bring war to them too!" The Master declared, and Slade attacked...

* * *

><p>A.N. If you don't know who The Master is, then you have been seriously missing out on an awesome show.<p>

Next part will be the conclusion! Huh, this thing's only going to be three chapters long...But it'll help start things for possible other stories...


	3. Confrontation

A.N. And now...the stunning conclusion!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The glowing orange blade sliced through the air, moving through Danny and Starfire, who had turned himself and the alien girl incorporeal just before the attack, stumbling backwards.<p>

Slade moved, jumping into the air and coming down with a spin, bringing his foot downwards and slamming it down at Spider-Man, who barely avoided it, jumping backwards, pulling Beast Boy with him with his web.

"Titans, Go!" Danny shouted, placing Starfire down, turning to face Slade, hands glowing with ecto energy.

"Please, you consider yourselves Titans?" Slade said, staring at the five in front of him, "You are fools..."

Slade attacked, finding his glowing blade blocked by a shield of energy, Violet holding her hands up, focusing hard, trying to force him back.

Danny flew forward, turning intangible as he flew through the shield, tackling Slade and throwing him backwards, firing blue blasts of freezing energy after him.

The ice hit Slade's right leg, freezing it to the ground.

"Got yah!" Danny yelled.

Spider-Man fired his webs, as Slade looked down at the ice on his leg.

Slade flexed his right leg, shattering the ice and moving to the side, barely avoiding the web, spinning his saber around as he prepared to attack.

"Cowabunga!"

Turtle Titan came from above, holding unto one of his grappling hooks, slamming into Slade with his feet, the mercenary getting hit by the ninja turtle.

Jenny held up her hands, both arms transforming into various laser weapons, letting loose on Slade.

They hit, Danny grabbing Michelangelo and getting him out of the way, as Slade was thrown into a wall.

There was a spark, and Slade's head rolled forward from the wall, wires sticking out from it.

"A robot?" Spider-Man said, then groaned, "Great, not another guy who disguises robots as himself...Mysterio is bad enough..."

"Trust me...that third rate hack is nothing compared to me."

The new Titans froze, as The Master grinned, a large door opening, revealing dozens of Slades, all marching forward.

A single one stepped forward, holding a white injector in his hand.

"I am the real Slade," he declared, "And you will not leave this ship alive."

Slade spun the injector, and slammed it into his neck, breathing deeply as it's contents poured into his system.

Slade let out a yell, dropping the syringe and letting it hit the floor, his single eye darting at the Titans, laughing.

"Perish!"

The Slade robots charged, each producing a glowing orange blade of their own, the five teenagers getting ready to fight.

A disc flew from behind them, embedding itself into one of the Slade robots, where it exploded.

"Titans...go..." Robin said, picking himself up, after throwing the disc. Beside him, the others began to get up, each ready to fight.

"Glad to see you guys are back up," Danny said, nodding to them.

"And we're sorry for attacking you..." Robin nodded back.

"Hey, you guys weren't yourselves!" Michelangelo said, "Besides, now we can claim we beat the Teen Titans!"

"That is something that you will not be able to boast about for long," Slade declared, as The Master merely watched with barely contained glee.

The Slade robots charged forward.

Danny and Starfire flew upwards, both of their hands glowing with green energy, Starfire unleashing blasts of starbolts and eye beams, Danny firing his ecto energy, the two taking down several robots with their blasts.

Cyborg and Jenny held up their arms, firing blasts as the horde came at them, then switched to close range when they got close enough, Cyborg producing a chainsaw from his left arm, slashing through the robots, while Jenny created several blades and multiple arms, also slashing through the robots.

Beast Boy changed into an armadillo, rolling into a ball as Spider-Man grabbed him with his web, spinning him around and launching him towards the robots.

Beast Boy shifted into an Anklosaurus, smashing through several robots, before changing back and returning to Spider-Man, where he finally turned human again.

"Man, that was awesome!" Beast Boy said, then changed into a raptor, attacking a robot and smashing it, as Spider-Man jumped into the fray as well, unleashing spider strength attacks.

Raven's eyes glowed with dark energy, slicing through robots, taking their parts to beat down others, Violet moving through the robots invisibly, creating shields inside of them, destroying them from the inside out.

Robin slashed through the robots, charging towards Slade, who merely stood in the back, a twisted grin beneath his emotionless mask.

Turtle Titan swung his nun chucks as he helped Robin get to Slade, smashing down robots, taking one of the deactivated blades for himself.

Robin got to Slade, producing a bo-staff and attacking the man, who grabbed it idly in one of his hands.

Robin growled, trying to step back, only to find Slade not letting go of his weapon.

"I still want you as my apprentice," Slade said, "If you survive...the offer still stands."

"I'll never join you..." Robin responded.

"Pity," Slade sighed, then shattered Robin's bo-staff with a flew of his hand. Robin jumped back, pulling out several throwing discs, tossing them at Slade, who held up his hands, moving in a blur, hitting the discs back at Robin!

Robin shot upwards with a grappling hook, barely avoiding the discs as they froze several robots behind him. The Boy Wonder then came downwards, bringing his foot around, Slade merely grabbing that as well, spinning and throwing Robin into the nearby wall.

"I'm much stronger now..." Slade said, shaking his head, "I've injected myself with nanites...these ones increase my already formidable abilities."

"HAH!"

Slade turned, as Starfire flew downwards, attempting to attack Slade, throwing a glowing punch at the man.

Slade spun, grabbing Starfire's arm, struggling across the Tamarian strength, but still holding his own.

Starfire pulled back her other fist, Slade catching it as well, fighting against the alien.

"Star!" Robin yelled, racing forward, intent on attacking Slade and rescuing the orange skinned girl.

Slade grunted, then spun, surprising Starfire and taking her with him, throwing her into Robin.

"I'm no longer playing around," Slade declared.

"Neither are we..."

Slade turned, seeing his robots defeated, the eight other teenagers glaring at him.

"Give up. You've lost..." Cyborg said, holding his sonic cannon up, the whine of it charging heard in the air.

Slade laughed, a sick, twisted laugh, his entire body shaking with the force of it.

"No, you fools...I've won..." Slade declared, as his body glowed with purple light, disappearing...

"No!" Robin yelled, slamming his hand into the ground, "He got away again..."

"Self destruct in 4 seconds..."

The Titans turned, staring at the consoles where The Master had been, who was also gone.

"Three seconds..."

Raven glowed with black energy, the Titans gathering together, Violet holding her hands up as well, focusing.

"Two seconds..."

Violet and Raven focused, both creating their shields of energy.

"One second..."

The Titans gritted their teeth, hoping...

"Goodbye."

The ship exploded.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we weren't needed," a brown haired teenager said, looking at Jump City from a distance, seeing the ship within the shield explode, pieces raining down into the water. He wore a green jacket, had equally green eyes, and an odd device rested on his left wrist.<p>

"We were too late, as it is," another figure answered him. He was a man with spikey brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue suit and brown long coat.

"About that...you have a time machine. How were we late?" the green eyed teenager wondered.

"Timey wimey ball," the man answered, then turned, walking towards a blue police box, "Let's go...we have more to do."

"Alright Doctor," the teenager sighed, following after him, "Are you sure I can't go get the Titan's autographs?"

"No Ben..." The Doctor answered, opening the door of the blue police box, "Besides, you have to get back to your own time..."

"Yah, okay..." Ben sighed, as he and The Doctor stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S., disappearing...

* * *

><p>A bubble of darkness settled outside of Titan's Tower, collapsing, along with a glowing shield, Raven and Violet stumbling forward, Beast Boy catching Raven, Danny catching Violet.<p>

"You guys okay?" Michelangelo wondered, looking worried.

"Fine...just need a little rest..." Violet muttered, nodding her head.

"Same here..." Raven nodded, "Let's get inside..."

Soon, the ten teenagers were in the Titan's living room, Raven and Violet sitting on the couch.

"Thanks..." Robin began, "For all your help."

"Oh yes, many thanks!" Starfire said, pulling the five into a hug, squeezing tightly, "We must celebrate! I shall prepare the feast of Gnorifca!"

"Ummm...can we just get some pizza?" Michelangelo wondered, pausing as he noticed Beast Boy staring at him.

"Are a turtle?" Beast Boy asked. "A mutant turtle?"

"...Yah..." Mikey nodded.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy grinned, "That's so cool!"

The two laughed, and Danny paused, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! We haven't gotten the chance to introduce ourselves...My name is Phantom. Danny Phantom," Danny said, "From Amity Park."

"I'm Jenny XJ-9!" Jenny said, "From Tremorton."

"My name is Violet," Violet said, "And, uhhhh, I can't say where I'm from right now..."

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," the red and blue costumed hero said, "From a little place called New York City."

"I'm Turtle Titan!" Michelangelo declared, "But you guys can call me Mikey. And I'm from New York City too!"

"It's nice to meet you all," Robin said, "And as far as I'm concerned, all five of you are Titans."

Robin walked over to a cabinet, opening it up, revealing a keypad. He punched into a number, the over door inside opening, and Robin pulled out five Titan Communicators, handing one to each of them.

The five looked down at their communicators, all of them overjoyed at the fact they had managed to do so much good.

"If you ever need help, give us a call," Robin said.

"Same here," Danny grinned, looking at the communicator, grinning his head off.

"How long are you guys gonna be in town?" Cyborg wondered now.

"Well, I can stay here a day or two, as long as I talk to my mom," Jenny answered.

"Long as I need to," Mikey shrugged.

"I gotta go before too long..." Spider-Man sighed, "I really want to hang out."

"Same here..." Danny frowned.

"I think I have some time..." Violet answered.

Cyborg grinned, "Well then, why don't we have a little spar...We can find out if you guys really could beat the Teen Titans!"

Danny, Spider-Man, Jenny, Turtle Titan, and Violet all looked at each other, and nodded, grinning...

* * *

><p>"So did you guys win?" Tucker Foley asked, leaning forward as Danny told him and Sam about his adventure in Jump City.<p>

"Well..." Danny said, "Let's just say we work well together, but not as well as the Titans."

"Well did you get pictures?" Tucker asked, "And autographs?"

"Of course!" Danny grinned, pulling out a camera and showing it to Tucker and Sam, "And I got you guys some souvenirs...Here!"

Danny pulled out a scanner, given to him by Cyborg, handing it to Tucker, "Some Titan's tech...And no, you can't tinker with my communicator."

Tucker grinned, taking the scanner and began to mess with it, seeing what it could do.

"And here you go Sam," Danny said, turning to the black haired girl, pulling out a book, "Raven and I were talking, and I told her about you, and she figured you'd like this book."

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at the title, then grinned, "Oh, I've been wanting this book! Tell her I said thanks!"

* * *

><p>"I am quite proud of you XJ-9," Nora Wakeman told her creationdaughter, back home in Tremortem, "You did admirably. And I hope those Titans have taught you a few things about being disciplined when you have to fight a villain."

"I just hope I get to have a team up again. That was a lot of fun," Jenny grinned, "Oh! I need to go meet Brad and Tuck! See yah mom!"

Jenny hurried out of the house, Nora smiling softly and shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jameson, Spider-Man was helping the Titans," Peter Parker argued, "The Titans even said so themselves."<p>

"All a bunch of miscreants, in my book," the newspaper editor for the Daily Bugle said, "What's with all these masks, and secret identities?"

"Errrr, only Robin of the Titans has a secret identity, actually..." one of the assistants muttered.

"And he leads them!" J. Jonah Jameson said, as if that proved his point.

"Still, everyone's talking about," Robbie Robertson said, sipping a cup of coffee, "If we don't go with this story, no one's gonna buy our newspaper."

Jameson sighed, frowning, "Fine then, run the piece! But make sure to mention that we don't know if Spider-Man was working with the Titans or not!"

Peter sighed. At least the other heroes knew he was a good guy, remembering his new communicator, hidden with his bag.

* * *

><p>"You did well, my son," an old voice said over the pay phone, in the middle of the night, as a green figure hidden in a trench coat stood by it, talking.<p>

"Thanks Master Splinter!" Michelangelo grinned, "I know I wasn't exactly a ninja, but they did need help."

"Part of your training is knowing when to hide in the shadows, and when to announce yourself. You performed splendidly," Splinter responded, "It seems you have finished your training."

"Oh, yah! I bet I finished before everyone else!" Mikey declared, feeling proud of himself.

"Actually they've all been back for about a week now..." Splinter mentioned.

Mikey sighed, his pride deflating rapidly.

"However, none of them helped save an entire city," Splinter added, and Mikey grinned.

"Well, see you guys soon!" Michelangelo declared, and hung up the phone. He turned, pausing as headlights from a car appeared, coming to a stop.

Two figures suddenly jumped out, both of them holding guns, then paused, Michelangelo reaching into his trench coat.

"...You again?" one of the figures groaned, and lowered the gun, "Dean, it's Mike, from before..."

"That's Michelangelo," the teenage mutant ninja turtle frowned, "Not 'Mike!' I will also accept Mikey, or Turtle Titan!"

"Well then we need to find the actual monster, Sam," the shorter figure, Dean said.

Mikey grinned, "Hey...need some help? I'll just need a favor, when we're done..."

"And what's that?" the taller figure, Sam wondered.

"Can I get a ride to New York?"

* * *

><p>"You did great Violet!" Bob Parr, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible said, grinning brightly as his daughter told her family about what happened, "We're very proud of you."<p>

"You got to meet the Titans? Lucky!" her younger brother Dash said, finding himself jealous.

"Oh, don't worry Dash, I'm sure you'll get to meet them one day as well," Helen Parr, who used to be known as Elastigirl said, smiling at her children, feeding her youngest, Jack-Jack carefully.

"I hope so..." Dash sighed.

"Maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll let you come if they call," Violet grinned, holding up the communicator the Titans gave her.

Dash just frowned.

* * *

><p>Harold Saxon grinned, standing in front of a board of directors, several influential people and heads of companies sitting at the table as well.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Saxon declared, his blond hair combed nicely for the meeting, "I give you...the Archangel System..."

The Master grinned brightly, as he began to sell his satellite system...

* * *

><p>A.N. Well, this is the end! The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story!<p>

Obviously, there are more stories that can (and hopefully will), come from this, including Michelangelo and the Winchester brothers incident, both the first one, and the new one, just why The Doctor and Ben Tennyson were there, and more!

Probably the next story that takes place in this story will be a crossover between Doctor Who and The Little Prince.

Or maybe Dirk Gently and Anonymous Rex...

Muhahahaha.

Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this fan fic!


End file.
